De contraparte a contrapartes
by Timelines
Summary: Cuando Lumpy mira a ese héroe, lo único que pasa por su retrasada mente son muchas preguntas; como ¿es él un humano? ¿por qué está dotado de poderes? Lumpy era todo, menos un genio y aún sabiendo eso, había decidido llevar su plan para obtener o duplicar esos poderes, lo que nunca esperó de su experimento es que este saliera demasiado mal, creando a otro ente similar a Splendid.
1. ADN

**Disclaimer:  
Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece si no a Mondo Media, aquí lo único mío es la historia y el futuro Oc que participará. ****Hecho sin fines de lucro y de una fan para fans. Sé que dije que ninguna portada me pertenecería, pero en vista de que lógicamente ningún artista aparecerá mágicamente a dibujar algo para mí, la portada la he hecho yo, así que... bueh, me pertenece. No soy buena dibujando, hice lo que pude xD**

 **Aclaraciones:  
** **Sé que apenas he publicado una historia y que no debería publicar otra ¡pero! esta es de solo cinco capítulos cortos, casi siendo drabbles y además ¡ya está terminada xD! Quizás publique cada uno en un radio de dos o tres días.**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **De contraparte a contrapartes**

 **Summary:  
** Cuando Lumpy mira a ese héroe, lo único que pasa por su retrasada mente son muchas preguntas; como ¿es él un humano? ¿por qué está dotado de poderes? ¿podré yo tener esos poderes? Lumpy era todo, menos un genio y aun sabiendo eso, había decidido llevar su plan para obtener o duplicar esos poderes, lo que nunca esperó de su experimento es que este saliera demasiado mal, creando a otro ente similar a Splendid.

* * *

 **-ADN-  
** **Ideas, experimentos y Lumpy**

Se encontraba dormitando en uno de los bancos del parque, "vigilando" a Cuddles, Toothy y Giggles. El día pintaba bastante lindo y demasiado agradable para el gusto de Lumpy. Lumpy era un estúpido, eso había que dejarlo claro como ver a través de un cristal. Habría seguido haciendo de las suyas o más bien, haciendo nada _como siempre_ de no ser por una estela fugaz que pasó delante de él, removiendo sus cabellos, despeinando el no tan elaborado corte que el peliazul llevaba.

Sorbió su nariz y se talló el ojo.— ¿Q-Qué sucede? —Splendid lo miró reprobatoriamente, Lumpy sólo lo miró con esa pasiva calma que lo representaba.

— Eres un idiota. —Lumpy lo examinó bien y se fijó que en brazos llevaba a Giggles, ésta solo temblaba.

Lumpy sonrió de manera bastante ida. Splendid frunció el ceño y se alejó volando de ahí. _¿Cómo se sentirá volar?_ Lumpy miró el cielo, torció los labios y se levantó del banquillo blanco.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres hacer qué?

Lumpy lo miró con desgana.— Ya te dije, duplicar los poderes de Splendid.

— Es que aún no me creo que quieras hacer semejante cosa, no sabemos con qué estamos tratando. —Respondió, volviendo su vista al cohete a escala.

— ¡Sniffles! ¡Anda! ¡Será divertido!

Bufó.— No.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando se le ocurrió algo a lo que Sniffles no se negaría. Quizás Lumpy no era tan estúpido.— Es sólo un estudio científico, ya sabes, ¿tienes frijoles en lata?

La vista del peliazul más joven se nubló por un momento, sus manos temblaron y dudaron de colocar esa pieza dentro del cohete. Se acomodó los lentes, se enderezó en su silla y lo meditó con más precisión. _Quizás era una mala idea, pero una mala idea con el suficiente potencial para un experimento._ Sus ojos se desorbitaron y se enfocaron en un punto invisible de la habitación. Ya no moriría tan seguido y ninguna estúpida razón lo mataría enseguida. Todo esto sucedió en unos pequeños microsegundos.

— En la cocina, la repisa más alta.

Lumpy, tranquilo fue a la cocina a por frijoles. Los sirvió en un bowl pequeño y lo metió enseguida en el microondas. Buscó una cuchara de tamaño mediado entre los trastos de su amigo Sniffles.

— Bueno, tu ganas.

Sacó el plato del electrodoméstico y hundió la cuchara en la comida.— ¿Qué gané?

— Ya sabes, ¡eso! Te voy a ayudar con lo de Splendid.

Le dio una cucharada a su bowl. Masticó de manera lenta y con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Tragó de manera brusca.— Mañana empezamos, iré por algo.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, tranquilo mientras comía sus frijoles. Sniffles lo detuvo, cruzado de brazos.— Es mi plato, no te lo llevarás.

Cambió su rumbo al comedor y siguió comiendo, observando como Sniffles volvía a su cohete a escala. Lumpy lo miró curioso mientras degustaba sus frijoles, masticando a veces con la boca abierta y otras no tanto. Sniffles se veía molesto y asqueado, pero no había mencionado nada. No hasta que saliva con algo de frijoles cayó sobre su cohete.

— ¡Lumpy! ¡Cierra la boca cuando mastiques! —Gritó, casi arrancándose los cabellos.

El aludido sólo tomó su plato y le dio la espalda mientras comía, mirando de soslayo con algo de recelo al chico peliazul. Dio otra cucharada y a manera de burla, comenzó a masticar ruidosamente. Sniffles comenzaba a desconcentrarse y a cabrearse también, todo esto en sobremanera. Lumpy, una vez sumergida su cuchara para dar otro bocado, chocó ruidosamente, escandalizando el lugar por el choque de cuchara-plato que daba, cada vez más frecuente. _Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso._ Se escuchó el ruido, para nada sordo, de la silla siendo arrastrada. Sniffles se había parado de golpe, colérico y rojo de ira.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa! —Gritó, incontenible.

Lumpy sólo se paró limpiamente, sacudió su hombro.— Eso significaría llevarme el plato y bueno, tu me dijiste que y-yo —Balbuceó, haciendo tintinear el plato con la cuchara.

— ¡Llévate el estúpido plato! —Interrumpió, mascullando groseramente.

El adulto sólo sonrió de manera tranquila y con paso calmado y lento, pero firme se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y antes de pasar por el umbral, dejó el plato vacío en la entrada.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —Salió, con un portazo que terminó por irritar a Sniffles.

Sniffles estaba que echaba humo, enojado y molesto, tiró el cohete a escala y fue con zancadas a su habitación a intentar dormir, quizás eso le bajaría el reciente estrés que Lumpy le había "regalado". Aún no se pensaba, como rayos lo ayudaría en ese _experimento_ sí el se comportaba de manera tan inmadura; pero bueno, sólo el día de mañana diría que sucedería.

* * *

Con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a alejarse del parque. Un rubiecillo lo había estado atosigando con autógrafos ¡y qué decir de la chica del moño! Amaba ser reconocido, pero todo tenía un límite. Ahora que estaba más calmado, esa chica era la misma que había salvado de casi morir de tan fuerte que habían girado uno de los juegos del parque, _¿quién había sido el culpable? ¡ya ni lo recordaba!_ Su cara formó un gesto de confusión y comenzó a levitar para llegar más rápido a su casa; ahora que lo pensaba o más bien, que recordaba _¡había dejado el pan en la estufa!_ Seguro y eso se había reducido a cenizas.

— ¡Ohw! ¡Eres Splendid!

El mencionado bajó la vista, arqueando una de sus cejas. Pensó que sería un niño, un adolescente tal vez, _no un adulto_. Su cabello era de un azul cremoso, un poco largo y desaliñado; llevaba unas pequeñas horquillas amarillas, una a cada lado de su cabeza que simulaban pequeños cuernos de alce, siendo dos en total. Era alto, y de no ser porque flotaba, este seguro lo rebasaba. Sus ojos eran amarillentos, esos ojos ya los había visto, _pero no recordaba donde_.

— Eh, sí, ¿qué quie-sucede? —No quería sonar grosero ante uno de sus _fans_.

— ¿Puedes darme un autógrafo, sí? —La cara de Splendid se desencajó cuando le extendió una libreta y un lapicero.

Lo sostuvo y mientras la abría y comenzaba a garabatear su firma, perdió de vista al peliazul. Supo dónde estaba cuando sintió como el frío metal de unas tijeras rozaba su nuca. Le había cortado cabello. Quizás unos mechones de la nuca, antes de donde su columna vertebral empezaba.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó extrañado, pero el _sujeto_ ya estaba corriendo como despavorido.— _Fans_ —solo atinó a decir, llevando la libreta y lapicero consigo, cuando lo volviera a ver, se los regresaría. Seguro.

* * *

Tan rápido como llegó a casa, puso los mechones que le cortó a Splendid en un estuche transparente de cristal. Sonrió bobamente y dejó el estuche en uno de los cajones de su habitación. Palpó sus pantalones y hasta encontrar su celular, se detuvo. Buscó en sus contactos. _Cuddles, Flaky, Giggles, Handy, Flippy, Russell, Sniffles, Nutty, ¡un momento! ¡Sniffles!_ Dio al icono de marcación rápida y escucho paciente mientras se tiraba sonriente en la cama.

— ¡Sniffles!

Se escuchó un quejido por el grito.— _"¿Sí? ¿Lumpy? ¿Eres tú?"_ —Cuestionó con voz adormilada.

— ¡Ya tengo el ADN de Splendid!

— " _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"_

— ¡Pffff! Fue sencillo, ¡le corté un mechón!

— " _¿Qué hiciste qué? Lumpy, eso ha sido inteligente, en serio."_

— ¿Trabajaremos en tu sótano o él mío?

— " _Francamente, preferiría que fuera en el mío."_

— Ya dijiste, iré mañana al mediodía.

— " _Entendido, hasta mañana"_

— ¡Hasta mañana! —Colgó y con el mismo ánimo, se dirigió a la cocina a celebrar, poniendo frijoles en lata en el microondas para la cena.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **  
Dios, ya parezco _Disney_ xD sabrán porqué en el siguiente capítulo :v Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué.**


	2. Smiling

**Disclaimer:  
Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si no a Mondo Media. Lo único mío es la historia y la Oc. Hecho sin fines de lucro y de una fan para fans. **

**Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **De contraparte a contrapartes**

 **Summary:  
** Cuando Lumpy mira a ese héroe, lo único que pasa por su retrasada mente son muchas preguntas; como ¿es él un humano? ¿por qué está dotado de poderes? ¿podré yo tener esos poderes? Lumpy era todo, menos un genio y aún sabiendo eso, había decidido llevar su plan para obtener o duplicar esos poderes, lo que nunca esperó de su experimento es que este saliera demasiado mal, creando a otro ente similar a Splendid.

* * *

 **-Smiling-  
** **Un error dibujado con sangre y ADN**

Sniffles y Lumpy llevaban ya casi, alrededor de un no tan gratificante mes en el _experimento_. Lumpy ya casi no dormía, se colocaba mal las horquillas, una más torcida que la otra; Sniffles nunca en su vida había tomado tanta cafeína como en ese momento. Lo peor no era eso, si no, que sólo llevaban construida apenas la máquina y aún no empezaban con lo teórico.

— ¿Quieres cafeína en tus frijoles?

Lumpy solo soltó un especie de mugido afirmativo.— Deberíamos dormir, ¿no te parece?

Sniffles cerró los ojos, mientras tomaba su café. — ¿Sabes? Creo que es la mejor idea que nunca has tenido, una semana de descanso nos hará bien.

El mayor se levantó y se estiró un poco, destensando los músculos. Sniffles lo imitó, haciendo crujir su cuello un poco por dormir en el escritorio por minutos en pésimas condiciones, habría preferido ser torturado por _los Ants_ a no haber dormido en casi un mes.

— Voy a casa, le pediré a alguien un aventón.

— Suerte, es de muy madrugada, yo me largo a dormir.

Subieron, alejándose del sótano del dueño. Cuando Lumpy casi pasaba por el umbral, se acordó de las operaciones que había terminado por Sniffles, antes de que este subiera por las escaleras a su habitación, con un torpe movimiento comenzó a correr por la sala, antes de que el otro subiera por completo todas las escaleras.

— ¡Sniffles! ¡Espera!

Se volvió.— ¿Sí?

— Las sumas y esas ecuaciones.

— ¿Qué con ellas?

— Oh, las terminé y revisé varias veces, están junto a las otras en la carpeta azul.

Quizás era por lo dormido que estaba o el excesivo desvelo, que olvidó completamente que con quién trataba era Lumpy, un estúpido en la materia y el tema, su mente lo único que pudo procesar fue un "terminadas", ni más ni menos.

— Oh, gracias.

Lumpy mostró su sonrisa boba y procedió a marcharse, Sniffles sólo cerró con llave, ansioso de dormir por fin en su cómoda, realmente cómoda cama.

* * *

Nunca había agradecido tanto que Russell fuera una pirata, porque gracias a eso, el chico que iba de pesca por las madrugadas se había apiadado de él y ahora mismo lo llevaba a su casa. Se desparramó en el asiento copiloto y de sus labios salió un suspiro que reflejaba alivio.

— ¿Qué hacías a estas horas en casa de amm… ¿Smell? —Cuestionó, con la vista en la carretera.

Lumpy lo miró y sonrió.— Es un se-cre-to —Contestó, separando cada sílaba de la última palabra.— Además, su nombre es Sniffles.

— ¿Acaso andas con él o algo así? —Preguntó con sorna.

Soltó una carcajada.— Ya quisieras.

El trayecto a su casa continuó con pláticas amenas, Lumpy desde hace un mes que no hablaba con otra persona que no fuera Sniffles y de otro tema que no fuera aquel experimento, se sentía más _actualizado_ luego de una charla con su buen amigo Russell. Había pasado tanto mientras él estaba en ese laboratorio del sótano, ahora resultaba que Flippy y Flaky tenían una relación amorosa ¡algo así no se lo esperaba! O que Splendont se había, al parecer, desaparecido de la ciudad dejando que Splendid estuviera a cargo de todo, haciendo que gran parte de toda la población muriera o algo parecido. Dios, sí que se había perdido de mucho en ese estúpido mes encerrado como león y en un sótano que ni siquiera era suyo.

* * *

— Ok, sí, bueno, ya tenemos los cálculos y la máquina está ya lista.

Sonrió. — ¿Falta algo?

Sniffles miró los planos y las teorías sobre la mesa.— Sí, algo de nuestro conejillo de indias.

— ¿Qué? No tenemos conejo.

— Quiero decir, un poco de tu sangre.

Lumpy giró la cabeza hacia él, robóticamente.— ¿Mi sangre?

Rodó los ojos.— No seas quejica, no dolerá.

Lo miró desconfiado por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, a regañadientes.— Está bien —Extendió su brazo izquierdo.— Regálame una curita después, al menos.

El joven dejó salir una carcajada. Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una jeringa, una torunda de alcohol y _una curita_. Tomó el brazo de Lumpy y comenzó a buscar la vena, cuando la encontró, pasó la torunda para limpiar la zona en el que llevaría a cabo esa acción.

— Cierra fuerte el puño. —El otro acató la orden y dirigió la cabeza a otro lado, para no ver como le agujereaban el brazo con una jeringa.

Agarró la jeringa y comenzó a extraer sangre de él mayor, ciertamente le hacía un poco de gracia ver los gestos tan raros que hacía, ¡era todo un exagerado! Cuando terminó, puso la curita en el lugar donde hace segundos estaba siendo atravesada por una aguja.

— ¿Terminaste?

— Si, ya puedes ver princesa.

Lumpy le dirigió una mirada de odio, mientras este solo ponía la sangre en un pequeño contenedor, cerca de los mechones de cabello que él mismo le había cortado a Splendid. Se sintió orgulloso por eso.

— Voy y vengo en unos minutos, no-to-ques n-a-d-a —Se esforzó en especificar y subió, saliendo del sótano.

Lumpy miró la maquina, el cabello y su sangre y se preguntó _¿qué pasaría si metía la sangre y el cabello juntos dentro de la máquina?_ La máquina era amplía y dentro de ella cabía la persona a la que se le pensaba "transmitir" los poderes por el ADN, así que se levantó del asiento y tomó ambas cosas.

— No creo que Sniffles se enoje. —Murmuró para sí, abriendo la puerta corrediza a través del panel.

Abrió el estuche y sacó el cabello de Splendid, dejándolo en el suelo de la máquina, dejo sobre estos la pequeña botellita con su sangre, miró a ambos lados y picó a la opción " _Proceder_ ", salieron otras opciones, tres siendo exactos, pero con unos dibujos, presionó el dibujo que le pareció más curioso. Una especie de "t" minúscula pegada a una "o". Finalmente, luego de otras opciones curiosas, presionó " _aceptar_ " sin ningún remordimiento de lo que Sniffles le había advertido, porque realmente no había escuchado que le había dicho éste.

La máquina comenzó a parpadear luces y el panel de control sólo avisaba " _ERROR 018_ ", comenzó a alejarse asustado, Sniffles llegó y miró la situación, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía hacerle competencia a sus anteojos.

— ¿¡Pero que hiciste!? ¡¿Tocaste algo justo cuando yo te dije que no hicieras nada?!

Lo miró asustado.— ¿¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste!? —Gritó, la máquina comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños que resonaban por toda la habitación y que gracias al eco de esta, se hacían más fuertes.

Sniffles le hizo señas de que se alejara, las cuales por milagro, Lumpy comprendió. Ambos se pusieron detrás de la mesa donde antes estaban los planos, ya era demasiado tarde para subir. Explotó. La máquina terminó por explotar, reduciendo todo lo cercano a cenizas. Ambas cabezas azules se asomaron, asustados, para ver como una silueta caminaba y después caía entre los escombros del lugar.

Lumpy y Sniffles se miraron sorprendidos.

* * *

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que el estómago quería vomitar todo lo de adentro, aunque esto sólo fuera jugo gástrico.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero definitivamente no la dejaré a su suerte!

— ¡No eres nada de ella!

— ¡Es mi _hija_! ¡Tiene _mi_ sangre!

— ¡Eso no la convierte en tu hija!

— ¡Existe gracias a mi!

— ¡Es un _error_! ¡Puede ser peligrosa!

— ¡Es solo una chica!

— ¡Una chica que quizás tenga los poderes de _Splendid_!

Se levantó y se sostuvo la cara entre las manos, los gritos no cesaban. Su mirada estaba algo borrosa, pero fue cuestión de unos segundos para comenzar a aclararse.

— ¡Puede que no!

— ¡Se ve idéntica a _él_! ¡Hasta el _antifaz_ lleva!

— ¡Cualquiera puede ponerse un antifaz y no es necesariamente peligroso!

Alzó la mirada, eran dos peliazules, uno más alto que el otro. Discutían. Sospechaba que era por ella, sin embargo no estaba del todo segura. Examinó el lugar lo más que sus ojos pudieron, no sabía donde estaba.

— Yo…

— ¡Pero ella _sí_ puede serlo!

— D-Disculpen —Intentó hablar, pero parecía que no la oían.

— ¡No lo es!

— ¿¡Te piensas hacer responsable de ella, acaso!?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Apenas puedes contigo!

— ¡Silencio! —Exclamó, frunciendo el ceño y llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Lumpy se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.— Despertaste, que bueno.

— Si, si, Lumpy, largo —El aludido lo miró mal.— llévate, a tu _hija_ contigo.

Torció los labios y frunció el entrecejo.— Eso haré, ven, nos vamos.

Dudó al principio, pero tomó la mano del chico de horquillas raras. Sentía las piernas de gelatina, así que le costó un poco llevar el paso de él. Salieron de la casa y miró todo fascinada, como si de gemas se tratara.

Le abrió la puerta de "algo".— Adelante, sube. —Ella obedeció, dudando de nuevo.

Observó todo detalladamente, sin omitir nada. El peliazul se subió también, a un lado de ella. Introdujo una llave y el _objeto_ se puso en camino. Miró por la ventana, con inocencia casi tatuada en su rostro.

— ¿Quién soy?

— No lo sé..., —Hubo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos— dime, ¿qué te parece si te ponemos un nombre?

— Ummm… está bien. —Sonrió levemente.

— ¿Berry?

— No.

— ¿Cherry?

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué tal… ¿Smiling? ¿te gusta?

Se quedó en silencio un rato, que Lumpy temió haberla ofendido.— ¡Si! ¡Me gusta! Aunque, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

— ¡Oh, cierto! Olvidé presentarme, soy Lumpy.

— ¿Por qué… por qué le decías al otro chico que eres mi padre?

— Porque lo soy.

— Un padre nunca olvida a sus hijos. —Se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues… ¿qué te parece darme una oportunidad? Eres mi sangre, después de todo.

Pegó su cabeza con el cristal de la ventana.— Bueno… padre —Sonrió un poco más feliz.

* * *

Se llevó las manos a la boca, _¿ella había ocasionado eso?_ _¿pero cómo?_ Comenzó a llorar, por su culpa habían muerto unos cuantos peatones, ¡pero ella no tenía la culpa! ¿cómo iba a saber ella que de sus ojos podían salir lásers? Salió corriendo despavorida del lugar, pero iba tan rápido que no sentía sus pies. Fue entonces que miró el suelo y descubrió que estaba volando, miró a todos lados, buscando su casa y cuando la encontró, intentó descender. El resultado no había sido el mejor, había caído de cara, sus rodillas se habían raspado y su quijada no estaba mejor. Sus llantos no mejoraron y esto alertó a Lumpy, que salió a ver que sucedía.

— ¡Papá! —Chilló, con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Lumpy la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo.— ¡Papá! ¡Hice algo horrible!

Lumpy sólo acariciaban su cabello, intentando calmarla.— ¿Qué sucedió?

Sorbió su nariz.— ¡Mate a mucha gente! ¡Soy una asesina! ¡Soy una asesina!

Lumpy rió y se separó de ella, el llanto estaba cesando de poco en poco.— No te preocupes, mañana estarán mejor.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Limpió su nariz con la manga de la chamarra azul.

— Suele pasar, ¿has descubierto tus poderes, no es así?

Asintió con la cabeza, poniendo carita de cordero a medio degollar.— ¿Es malo?

Negó con la cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse, para llevarla a la sala y explicarle sobre sus poderes y la rara _aura_ en la que Happy Tree Town estaba envuelta, siendo Smiling muy paciente en el tema. _"— Pero que lugar tan raro."_ Había sido lo último que había dicho al respecto, y es que, bueno, era cierto. Happy Tree Town no era un lugar normal.

* * *

Miró lo que quedaba del lugar. Escombros. Sólo se había ido un mes y todo se salía de control, sabía que no era la mejor opción dejar a ese idiota al cuidado de esta para nada normal ciudad, y aunque al día siguiente todos estarían vivos y con todas sus extensiones, no debían abusar de ello. Todo esto le olía a Splendid.

— Estúpido. —Dijo entre dientes y molesto, mientras caminaba por el destruido lugar que antes había sido una plaza.

Alzó vuelo, para ir directamente a la casa de ese desgraciado. _Oh, sí que iba a pagar caro._ Lo que no se esperaba, es que estuviera culpando a alguien que justo en ese momento estuviera haciendo pan o tejiendo algún suéter, pero _¿quién se lo aseguraba, no?_

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **  
Sí leyeron "Fliqpy" sabrán porqué Splendont se fue, y si leyeron mi largo One-Shot "Loneliness "sabrán como carajos Flippy y Flaky empezaron su relación UwU, ¡si! Todo está entrelazado y me di cuenta de que hacía eso hasta después de este xD  
**

 **Aclaración:  
Yo realmente no soy de poner Oc's locos y sin razón alguna, mucho menos Mary Sue's. Smiling básicamente, no va a ser perfecta ni porque tenga poderes, _oh no, claro que no_ , háganse una idea, tiene sangre de Lumpy y ADN de Splendid, lo que significa que sí, _tendrá sus momentos bizcos_ xD y en efecto, no es un genio. En el siguiente cap sabrán su razón de existir.  
No sabía cual era el plural de "láser", así que solo le puse una "s" al final.  
** **Sé que dirán que Lumpy está un poco "OoC", pero realmente no, porque si recuerdan el episodio "Zoo"(Part 1 y Part 2), él corre hacia Flaky y hasta le regala un globo para calmarla(pero que realmente es el ojo de Cuddles inflado con helio xD) así que nope, no está fuera de lugar UwU  
 _¿Cómo nació Smiling?_ Ella, como tal, es el resultado de los malos cálculos que hizo Lumpy +(más) el error de Lumpy por desobedecer a Sniffles xD  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué. Contesto comentarios por MP, así que guest, me es imposible.  
**


	3. Combustión Espontánea

**Disclaimer: ****Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece si no a Mondo Media, aquí lo único mío es la historia y el Oc que participa.** **Hecho sin fines de lucro y de una fan para fans.**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **De contraparte a contrapartes**

 **Summary:  
** Cuando Lumpy mira a ese héroe, lo único que pasa por su retrasada mente son muchas preguntas; como ¿es él un humano? ¿por qué está dotado de poderes? ¿podré yo tener esos poderes? Lumpy era todo, menos un genio y aún sabiendo eso, había decidido llevar su plan para obtener o duplicar esos poderes, lo que nunca esperó de su experimento es que este saliera demasiado mal, creando a otro ente similar a Splendid.

* * *

 **-Combustión Espontánea-  
** **Lleva el antifaz, pero no la sudadera**

— ¡Ya te dije! ¡Yo no hice eso! De hecho ¡no hice nada!

— ¡Ah! Claro, ¿supones que yo crea que una persona cualquiera sacó de la nada rayos lásers y fuerza sobrehumana, no?

— Pues… ¡si!

— Oh, Dios, ¿no hablas enserio o sí?

Splendid asintió, mientras se ponía un mandil con un estampado bastante _femenino_ con la leyenda de "Besa al cocinero", Splendont puso una cara de desagrado después de leer eso.

— ¿Qué me puede asegurar que no fuiste tú, eh?

— Cree lo que quieras.

Y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia su cocina para sacar un pastel que Splendont identificó, era chocolate. Rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la salida.

— Como sea, me largo.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Me dolerá tu partida! —Dramatizó, llevando su pastel entre sus manos.

Splendont lo miró y tiró el pastel, dando un portazo al salir. Splendid torció un gesto de tristeza e indignación, recogiendo los restos del suelo. _¡Pero que grosero!_

* * *

Ajustó más su antifaz, atándolo de forma que atravesaba toda su cabeza y mostraba sobre su cabello un limpio moño rojo. Tomó su sudadera deportiva azul y subió el cierre, estaba lista para salir y _proteger a su amado padre_ , Lumpy. Sí, porque desde que él le había comentado sobre sus poderes, ella había decidido que haría un buen uso de ellos y protegería con mucho ahínco al peliazul de las horquillas. De esto ya había pasado una semana y su idea estaba más clara que agua cristalina.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Comenzó a seguir, levitando, a Lumpy.

— ¡Vamos por un hot dog! De esos del parque. —Comentó alegremente, caminando rumbo al parque. Smiling le seguía, _haciendo honor a su nombre_ , sonriente y volando en su costado derecho.

* * *

Caminó por el sendero gris que atravesaba el parque, sólo, con las manos en la sudadera roja. Suspiró y levantó la mirada. Todos los del lugar sonreían, reían y él, bueno, él solo intentaba salvar a alguien en peligro o algo similar. Miró a una de las bancas y _¡gran error!_ Ahí estaban, esos dos. Flippy y Flaky. Retiró rápido la mirada y apuró su paso. _Como dolía verlos, juntos, felices y graciosamente, todo a costa suya._ De su garganta salió una carcajada amarga y comenzó a levitar, sin proponérselo a volar y _huir_ como el gran cobarde que era.

— Soy un cobarde —Se sentó en el mismo edificio en el que había estado por última vez, en el borde.— Por eso no me escogió. —Una lágrima traicionera y solitaria, se deslizó por su mejilla, cayendo desde su quijada.

 _No otra vez_. Había comenzado a llorar. _Por ella_.

* * *

— Dos hot dogs, por favor. —Pidió Lumpy, sonriendo.

El pelivioleta, al azar y con suerte, le sirvió dos limpios hot dogs. Lumpy los tomó y comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero gris que atravesaba el parque. Smiling no estaba con él, le había dicho que quería cuidarlo de posibles muertes en las alturas y además, así podía descubrir mejor el potencial de sus poderes. " _— Eres una buena chica."_ Había sido lo único que había dicho al respecto para después ver su lacia y esponjada cabellera azul perderse entre las nubes de la ciudad.

Le dio una mordida a uno de sus hot dogs, caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que sintió algo caliente en sus manos, pensó sería simplemente por lo caliente que estaban los hot dogs; fue entonces que miró sus manos y lo que vio le sorprendió. Ambos alimentos estaban en llamas y como consecuencia sus manos también. Su reacción fue tirar los hot dogs al pasto, que rodeaba el sendero y correr lejos de lugar agitando las manos de manera brusca y gritando de dolor.

Smiling no tardo en aparecer con una jarra de agua fría, tirándola en las manos de Lumpy.

* * *

El fuego tardó en propagarse, pero terminó por hacerlo. La gente gritaba y corría por todos lados, asustados y llenos de pánico. Unos se tropezaban y el fuego les alcanzaba, pero entre toda esa multitud, Splendid se abrió paso con una manguera para calmar el fuego.

— Oh, mierda. —El agua no salía y comenzaba asustarse.

Un nudo. La manguera tenía un nudo y el agua estaba atrapada, mientras más abría el grifo, más agua llegaba y más, lo inevitable pasó y el globo que se había hecho, —relleno de agua— reventó, cayendo como lluvia. Splendid se sintió orgulloso, las llamas ya se habían esfumado y nadie había salido calcinado o al menos, no tanto.

— Eres un estúpido. —Splendont lo pateó, tirándolo al piso.

Se levantó del suelo.— ¡Holá! ¡Al menos yo hice algo y no lloraba en un edificio por una chica! —Le echó en cara, enojado.

Esto alteró a Splendont.— ¡Cállate! ¡Por mi culpa no se quemó nadie!

Entrecerró los ojos.— No pienso discutir contigo, idiota.

El aire del lugar no estaba mejor, no todos habían logrado escapar del abrazador fuego que hace minutos se había presenciado. Giggles tenía calcinada sus piernas, Cuddles solo había rozado con su brazo el fuego. Mime no había corrido con tanta suerte, porque a él sí que lo había alcanzado el fuego. Estaban mojados, sus cabellos chorreaban el agua que anteriormente gracias a Splendid, se habían ganado.

— Un momento.

Una cabellera lacia y esponjosa de un conocido azul estaba _seca_ , como si no hubiera estado nunca al momento de la "lluvia", un gran lazo rojo coronado por un moño atravesaba su cabello. Se giró y miró sorprendida a el par de _héroes_ que curiosamente vestían de manera similar a ella. La chica cargaba a Lumpy sin ningún problema, como si de una pluma se tratara; pero no solo eso sorprendió a ambos, si no que el lazo que anteriormente creían era normal, realmente era la extensión delantera de un antifaz, su rostro habría sido idéntico al de Splendid de no ser porque sus ojos eran amarillos como los de Lumpy. Tenía atada la sudadera azul en la cintura y una camisa negra, en lugar de roja o azul como alguno de ellos dos, tampoco era un pantalón lo que usaba, si no unos shorts de mezclilla.

— ¡Tú!

La chica soltó de golpe a Lumpy, haciendo caer a este.— ¿Yo? —Se señaló ella misma.

— ¡Si! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la responsable de los destrozos de la última vez! —Se acercó amenazante hacia ella.— ¡Tu eres la culpable de que este idiota creyera que fui yo!

Se cruzó de brazos, levantando el rostro indignada.— No se de que me hablas.

Lumpy se incorporó, se puso entre Splendid y Smiling, antes de que hicieran contacto visual y se giró hacia la chica. Su cara era de desesperación, y estaba muy alterado. Smiling no conocía a absolutamente nadie fuera de él y Sniffles. No quería que supieran de su existencia ¡ni siquiera Russell, su mejor amigo sabía de ella! Sudó frío.

— Cielo, no vale la pena discutir, ven, nos vamos. —Intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión.

A Splendid y Splendont se le desencajó la cara.— ¿Cielo? —Fue tarde para Lumpy notar su error.

Con delicadeza, Smiling movió a Lumpy del medio. Sus orbes amarillos enfocaron a el chico que lucía casi igual a ella. Splendont cruzó los brazos, sorprendido y esperando el siguiente movimiento de Splendid y la chica desconocida.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —La curiosidad carcomía a Splendont y en vista que ninguno de los dos hablaba, más que en una mera batalla visual, decidió tomar él la iniciativa.

La chica cambió su vista, hacia el pelirrojo,— Mi nombre es Smiling. —después, hizo una extraña inclinación con un raro movimiento de manos, de manera muy victoriana.

— ¿Qué eres?

— ¿Por qué te debo contestar? Si me das una buena razón, quizás decida no aplastarte.

Esa actitud tan ególatra molestó a Splendid. Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Splendont lo tomó del tobillo, pues este ya estaba volando contra ella. La chica puso sus brazos como protección y elevándose hasta los cielos, esperando el impacto del chico de azul, sabía que ese pelirrojo no iba a ser un obstáculo para él por mucho tiempo. Antes de que lo notaran, ya estaban lejos del suelo mientras un Lumpy miraba preocupado a su amada hija, porque sí, tenía ADN de Splendid, pero la sangre era de Lumpy, lo que significaba que a pesar de todo, sus heridas tardaban en cerrar en comparación a Splendid y Splendont, aunque sus poderes eran igual de fuertes.

— ¡Eres una mocosa! —Gritó Splendid, propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Smiling respondió, con una patada en el estómago y elevándose más, fueran del alcance del chico. Se escondió entre las nubes, esperándolo.

— ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

— ¡Si así lo quieres! —Como una estela azul, se tiró hacía él y empujándolo más hacía arriba, casi sobre la estratosfera.

Splendont los siguió de cerca, apurando el vuelo para evitar que alguno de los dos cometiera una estupidez.

— ¡Basta! —Se interpuso entre ambos, esperando el choque.

— ¡A un lado, Splendont! —Gritó sin intensión de frenar.

— ¡Muévete! —Secundó Smiling, con la misma intensión que Splendid.

Ninguno se detuvo, nadie se desvió y el choque fue más que inevitable. Los tres comenzaron a caer en picada, desde casi más allá de la estratosfera. Antes de pasar la barrera de nubes, Smiling alcanzó abrir los ojos a tiempo y con la poca fuerza de la que disponía —pues ella recuperaba de manera más lenta la energía— comenzó a descender lentamente. A Splendid, no le costó mucho y se niveló rápidamente. Sonrió, engreído. _Esa mocosa no lo iba a igualar en nada, jamás_. Buscó con la mirada el inmenso moño rojo, que no alcanzó a ver como Splendont le propinaba un golpe en el ojo.

— ¡¿Por qué fue eso!?

Cerró los ojos y se tomó el tabique de la nariz.— La chica parecía ser buena, sólo sabemos su nombre y no sí será ladrona como Shifty y Lifty o simplemente como nosotros —Lo miró reprobatoriamente.— El mocoso aquí, eres tú.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

— Si… no es nada —Sonrió, con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza y una gasa pegada con cinta medicinal en su mejilla.

— Debí decirte de ellos, no sé como te dejé enfrentárteles.

— No importa, mañana estaré mejor, aunque…

— ¿Sí?

— Ellos saben mi nombre y yo no se el de ellos.

— El de cabello azul es Splendid, el de rojo se llama Splendont.

Recostó su cabeza en las almohadas.— Cuanta creatividad.

Lumpy sólo rio y fue por más hielo y vendas limpias.

* * *

Luego de aquel show en el parque, ahora todos sabían de la existencia de Smiling, a unos simplemente les daba igual y a otros no les hacia gracia que otro loco con poderes andará suelto por la ciudad. Lumpy le había dejado salir por eso, porque ya realmente no importaba nada, si la veían o no, ya no era relevante. Se subió el cierre de la sudadera y bajó la mangas, el frío no era demasiado pero tampoco debía descuidarse.

Levantó la mirada y observó una sombra en los edificios, quería seguir su plan de ir hasta el minisuper que estaba casi cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a volar, _¿una miradita no haría daño a nadie, no?_ Además la curiosidad y el misterio en el que se veía envuelta la silueta le carcomía casi el alma.

Decidió no pisar, para no hacer ruido y alertar a el _sujeto_. Tenía el cabello largo y atado en una liga casi invisible, era rojo. Cuando decidió poner los pies sobre el edificio, eligió el peor lugar porque sus botines hicieron un desliz que alertó al chico de cabellos rojos.

— Splendid, no es gracioso. —Silencio. Cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.— Largo. —Abrió los ojos y por reacción, se alejó hacia atrás.

Amarillo.

La chica de hace rato estaba frente a él y de cabeza, colgando de una rama invisible como un murciélago. Lo miraba muy atenta, Splendont abrió los ojos como platos. _Pero que chica tan rara._

— ¿Acaso no conoces el espacio personal?

Parpadeó confundida.— No se que es eso, papá no me ha dicho.

— ¿Pa-papá? —Asintió.— ¿Quién es tu padre?

— Lumpy. —Se sentó a su lado, casi a unos diez centímetros de distancia lejos de él.— ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué observas? _¿A quién esperas?_

Tragó saliva, la chica a pesar de no conocerlo, había dado en el blanco.— A nadie.

— No lo parece. —Se levantó y sacudió sus shorts.— Supongo que tu eres Splendont, gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —No la miró, pero su voz detonó la extrañeza que sentía en ese momento.

— Por darme tiempo. —Eso fue lo último que escuchó, porque cuando giró, ella ya no estaba.

Ahora que la había visto más de cerca, su rostro definitivamente no era el mismo que el de Splendid; porque el de ella era más fino, delicado y afilado. Su figura era similar a el de _ella_ , era delgado, pero se diferenciaban en dos cosas, la primera, su cuerpo no era menudo tampoco era excesivamente voluptuosa pero sí tenía forma, quizás debido a los poderes y segundo, ella era fuerte y al parecer valiente —a tal punto de que llegaba a lo imprudente—, su cuerpo era resistente como el de Splendid o él, porque para darle lucha a ese imbécil se debía ser muy fuerte. Definitivamente ella no era igual a _Flaky_ , Smiling era diferente y realmente muy exótica.

Si le permitieran describir a Smiling, el diría que era una chica extremadamente rara. Continuó mirando el mismo punto de siempre, lamentándose. Quizás ya no dolía tanto, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y decidió que era mejor ir a casa, le dolía la espalda quizás un poco más que el golpe que Splendid y Smiling le habían propinado en los costados el mismo día. Alzó vuelo y sin problemas se dirigió a su hogar, a descansar aunque fuese solo un poco.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **  
** **Para los que no lo "captaron", la razón de existir o más bien, el porqué de su creación es _sí_ , es para Splendont xD  
Una amiga me hizo sentir más mal por hacer sufrir a Splendont y bueno, así nació ella, ¡de verdad que me quemé la cabeza! Me quemé bastante la cabeza para que fuera _"normal"_ en este mundo y dije entonces _"¿por qué no usar al estúpido de Lumpy?"_ , una amiga de mi curso me ayudó a crear la Oc, bueh... más bien, se podría decir que ella contribuyó porque me dio _la idea_ de que o como podía ser ella _"otro ente similar a Splendid"_ así lo llamó y yo la pulí.  
Sus _momentos bizcos_ o más bien, su inestabilidad mental es que Smiling sufre literal del trastorno de bipolaridad, esto debido al choque de la sangre y el ADN revueltos como ensalada xD Smiling es como Peter Parker, el ADN de Splendid fue "fusionado" con el de Lumpy, es algo confuso, así que aclaro uvu.  
**

 **Aclaraciones:** **  
La "Combustión Espontánea" sí existe o algo así, porque unos hechos científicos afirman su existencia y otros lo niegan, pero ¡vamos! esto es el mundo de Happy Tree Friends y lo más normal ahí son los árboles xD, por cierto, es solo en humanos, no en "hot dogs" y repito, esto es Happy Tree Friends, así que eso no importa mucho xDD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué.**


	4. Idiota

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece si no a Mondo Media, aquí lo único mío es la historia y el Oc que participa. Hecho sin fines de lucro y de una fan para fans. **

**Ahora todo se pondrá cursi, ¡pero tranquilxs! será proporcional al número de veces en las que Splendid muere, ótsea muy poco uvu.**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **De contraparte a contrapartes**

 **Summary:  
** Cuando Lumpy mira a ese héroe, lo único que pasa por su retrasada mente son muchas preguntas; como ¿es él un humano? ¿por qué está dotado de poderes? ¿podré yo tener esos poderes? Lumpy era todo, menos un genio y aún sabiendo eso, había decidido llevar su plan para obtener o duplicar esos poderes, lo que nunca esperó de su experimento es que este saliera demasiado mal, creando a otro ente similar a Splendid.

* * *

 **-Idiota-  
** **Otro desastre andante**

Su cara reflejaba frustración, ya se había ganado un tic en el ojo izquierdo por estrés, _¡Es que Dios!_ Esa chica era más _idiota_ que Splendid, además de bipolar. Es decir, unas veces estaba tranquila y pasiva, siendo también muy amable y de repente, ya estaba dándose a puñetazos con Splendid o intentando propinarle una buena patada a él. Abrió una de las repisas, él absolutamente no se llevaba bien con Flippy, sin embargo, le había pedido unos cuantos medicamentos para el estrés; el exsoldado lo había mirado algo raro, un héroe no se medicaba porque bueno, _los héroes no necesitaban de eso_ , se tragó la cápsula y unas cuantas pastillas. Esa chiquilla era un dolor de cabeza y jamás respetaba el espacio personal de nadie, solo el de Lumpy que _era su padre_.

 _«— ¿En serio no conoces que es el espacio personal?_

— _No —Se acercó más a su rostro, esto hizo retroceder a Splendont algo ruborizado. Ella tocó su mejilla y bruscamente movió la cabeza con la misma mano.— Tienes una herida aquí —Su dedo hizo contacto con su cuello._

 _Tomó su muñeca y la alejó de él, rápidamente.— No la toques, por favor, ya sanará._

 _Ella entrecerró los ojos y desapareció, dejando su estela azul celeste, un poco más clara que la de Splendid. Splendont suspiró por la nariz, ya se había ido y eso realmente le producía gran alivio. Siempre se sentía incomodo con ella, fuera a donde fuera, pero ella no parecía notarlo en lo absoluto, como si le faltara pudor._

— _Toma. —Le lanzó unas vendas sueltas en la cara.— Quizás así dejes de manchar el suelo. —Insultó y finalmente, se fue, dejándolo sólo en el parque en el que hace minutos había sucedido otra riña con Splendid.»_

Se mojó la cara, eso había sido hace minutos y la chica parecía burlarse de él cada que podía, aún cuando gracias a que él detenía la batalla con su propio cuerpo para que no saliera tan herida.

Se tiró a su cama y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, las pastillas y la cápsula ya estaban haciendo efecto, calmándolo y regulando su pulso. Esa chica si que era una idiota, parecía que no notaba su herida que hasta un estúpido como Splendid notaba, pero ella lo trataba como la misma mierda, como a todos los demás. No tenía compasión de él.

 _«— Siento… haberte gritado —Se disculpó avergonzado, era claro que ella aun no sabía de su_ corazón roto _y que aun intentaba sanar._

 _Lo ignoró y siguió volando, rumbo a su casa.— …_

— _¡No seas infantil! Me estoy disculpando, ¿no puedes apreciarlo?_

— _Eres la misma mierda, todos sufrimos y no por eso nos echaremos a llorar, ¿qué quieres que te diga? "¡Oh, pobrecito! Sufres mucho" ¡No! Despierta, la vida es injusta,_ sweetie _. —Exclamó, sin dirigirle la mirada._

 _Esto dejó sin aliento a Splendont y mudo también, ¿por qué alguien tan_ idiota _podía decir algo tan sabio? Cuando intentó buscarla, ella, como ya parecía ser costumbre, desapareció sin decirle adiós o algún insulto.»_

Miró el techo, como si se tratara de lo más interesante de toda la habitación. Cerró los ojos y espero a que Hipnos o Morfeo se dignaran a hacerlo dormir, con paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Ató sus cabellos en una coleta, pero realmente, ese peinado aun no le terminaba de convencer, quizás debería ir a que le rebajaran las puntas, últimamente estaban más fuera de control que de costumbre, incluso más que los de esa miedosa con caspa. No le simpatizaba para nada, ni siquiera su loco _novio-lobo-guardián_ de cabello verde, es que eran tan _¡agh! ¡empalagoso!_ Podía resbalarse con la miel que derramaban en el suelo, ese par le daba diabetes.

Aún le dolían un poco los puños por el primer encuentro con Splendid y Splendont, por suerte sus guantes negros ocultaban las vendas que llevaba envueltas, no quería preocupar a sus padres. _Esos idiotas_. Deshizo el peinado y tiró la liga lejos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al _idiota_ despechado llorón de rojo, quizás una visita no le haría daño, parecía ser muy aislado.

 _09:37 p.m._

Lumpy no la dejaría salir, porque a pesar de ser un completo descuidado, intentaba ser un padre muy exigente y con mucha razón, no la dejaría salir a estas horas de la noche. Pensó, _¿Cómo salir de aquí?_ Y entonces miró la ventana, ¿por qué no? La abrió en silencio y tomó su sudadera de siempre y antes de salir, miró a ambos lado, tal vez su padre estaba afuera. El antifaz colgaba de su cuello, como un pañuelo rojo.

— Allá voy. —Murmuró y saltó de la ventana, para volar a casa de Splendont, ahora que se ponía a pensar _¿dónde vivía?_ — Mierda. —Dijo entre dientes.

Descendió en el parque, a esas horas de la noche estaba bastante desolado. Comenzó a caminar, olvidando el hecho de que había olvidado atarse su antifaz. Entonces se encontró con quien menos esperaba, al mismo _novio-lobo-guardián_ que tanto le fastidiaba, pero ahora estaba bastante distinto. Sus ojos. Eran dorados, quizás más brillosos que los de ella y estaba manchado de sangre que suponía no era suya.

Si las miradas matasen, ella estaría mas que muerta.— ¿No ha pasado ya tu hora de dormir?

Frunció el ceño y torció los labios.— ¿Eso a ti que te importa?

Su rostro se tornó a uno molesto.— No deberías tratar así a tus mayores, _niña_.

— Tu no eres nada mío, además ¿por qué no le dices eso a la quejica que tienes por novia?

Esto sin lugar a dudas molestó a _Fliqpy_ , nadie hablaría así de su novia aún él, _ellos_ estuviera muerto.— Lumpy debió enseñarte a cerrar la boca.

Se comenzó a levantar, amenazante e intentando intimidar a la chica, esta no se inmutó en lo absoluto, incluso ella se acercó más a él, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Fliqpy.

— Te mataré tan lenta y dolorosamente que habrás deseado no haber salido a caminar y de ser posible, nacer.

— Yo no pedí nacer. —Retó.

* * *

Pateó contra el árbol a la chica, con más que furia. Escupió sangre y sonrió ante el asesino que quizás acabaría con su vida ese día.

— Dime, ¿sigue sin dolerte? ¿eh? —Se burló, encestando otras patadas en el estómago.

Tomó su pierna y la empujó, levantando el rostro y dando la cara.— Ni siquiera lo siento, pateas como niña. —Mantuvo el orgullo en lo más alto.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y mientras ponía una pose de pelea y él la imitaba, golpeó su entrepierna. Fliqpy cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Tambaleándose, caminó por su lado y cuando sentía la libertad rozar la yema de sus dedos, la tomó por el tobillo, apresándola en un fuerte agarre. Ella intentó liberarse, pero Fliqpy ya había clavado su navaja de caza en uno de sus músculos y por fin, por primera vez en toda la noche, gritó de agonizante dolor. Un grito que Fliqpy disfrutó, había logrado su cometido.

Ese grito alertó a la pelirroja que buscaba a su amado, corrió y observó la situación. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

— ¡Fliqpy! ¡Detente! —El aludido dejó de hurgar y moler los músculos arriba del tobillo de la peliazul y levantó la mirada.— Por favor, d-déjala.

— ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

— No seas infantil —Hizo un puchero adorable a ojos de Fliqpy y empalagoso para Smiling, le dolía la pierna, sí, pero seguía siendo ella.— Va-vamos, p-por f-favor, yo… yo… me… pr-preocupé p-por… por ti…

Chasqueó la lengua y miró a los arbustos, donde un Toothy a medio enterrar se situaba, muerto, luego a la chica frente a él, a su hermosa pelirroja. Se había preocupado por él, no por el imbécil de su contraparte, si no él, Fliqpy. Sonrió mostrando los colmillos y se levantó, olvidando la navaja y caminando sin problemas, se dirigió hacia la chica.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, de manera desesperada, susurró unas palabras que hicieron ruborizar a la chica y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros desnudos debido a la blusa de ella. Smiling los miró alejarse y antes de ser ya casi indetectables, Flaky giró la cabeza y con sus labios formuló un "lo siento", Smiling asintió con la cabeza, agradecida. _¿Cómo es que semejante chica podía estar con alguien así?_ Se preguntó, debía ser difícil.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se elevó lo suficiente para intentar buscar la casa de Splendont.

* * *

Tocaron la puerta con desesperación, Splendont corrió a abrirla, bastante molesto _¿quién visitaba a estás horas?_ Enfurruñado, abrió la puerta esperando a todos, menos a una herida Smiling.

— Hola… —Saludó, riendo nerviosamente.

Arqueó una ceja.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Parpadeó.— ¿Me ayudas?

Suspiró por la boca y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar.— Aún no respondes, ¿qué haces aquí?

Se dejó caer en el sofá negro, miró detalladamente toda la casa.— Tienes buen gusto —Puso el pie sobre la mesa y antes de que Splendont pudiera replicar. — Por esto estoy aquí. —Apuntó el tobillo, donde aún estaba enterrada la navaja.

— ¿Lumpy no sabe que estás aquí, verdad?

— ¿Ahora es ilegal salir a pasear?

Soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta y se dirigió al baño por el botiquín. Él no lo necesitaba; sin embargo cuando Flaky lo visitaba, antes, ella siempre llegaba lastimada y con heridas bastante serias, generalmente en los hombros, claro, todo esto no le cuadraba hasta que la pelirroja le confesó de manera animosa, su relación con Flippy y fue ahí que _todo se fue a la mierda_.

— ¡Moriré desangrada! —Exclamó, limpiándose un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca con el dorso de su mano. Splendont se sorprendió de no notar eso cuando llegó.

Tomó un cojín rojo y lo puso debajo del pie de Smiling.— No seas llorona —Retiró el tenis con delicadeza.

Soltó un gemido, como dolía.— ¡Cuidado! ¡Duele!

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qu… —Ella misma se interrumpió con un grito. Había sacado de golpe la navaja y eso había dolido más que un carajo.— ¡Animal! —Agarró uno de los cojines y se lo tiró a la cara.

— ¡Tranquila!

— ¿¡Tranquila!? ¡Vete a la mierda!

Frunció el ceño.— Lo peor ya pasó, deja de lloriquear, se supone que eres un héroe, ¿no?

Calló de repente.— ... —Bajó la mirada.— Yo no soy un héroe, solo protejo a papá, gracias por quitar la navaja. —Comenzó a caminar, cojeando.

Splendont dejó la navaja en la mesa y atrapó su muñeca, en un fuerte agarre. _¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Smiling no era nada más que una perra con él, pero podría decirse que también era su única amiga_. Tiró de ella, regresándola al sofá.

— No te irás de aquí, no todavía. —Agarró la misma navaja de caza y se la mostró.— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

— El estúpido soldado me la clavó.

— ¿Cómo escapaste de Fliqpy? —Vio la confusión que la cara mostraba la chica. Ella no sabía de él.— No sabes quien es.

— Se enojó porque llamé "quejica" a su novia —Hizo énfasis con los dedos a las comillas invisibles.

Apretó la quijada.— ¿Hablas de Flaky?

— ¿Conoces a otra quejica más aparte de ella?

— Si —Smiling abrió los ojos.— A ti.

— Si te enterraran una navaja de caza llorarías, ¿sabes? No es nada agradable.

Splendont dejó soltar una carcajada con ganas, mientras sacaba algo para desinfectar la herida de la chica. Iba a ser una curación muy entretenida si seguía diciendo cosas como esas.

— Serás idiota.

— Lo mismo digo, eres igual de idiota que yo.

Splendont sonrió.— Creo que ambos somos _idiotas_.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **¿** **Qué? Si esperaban un beso, lo siento UuU yo no soy así :v  
**

 **Amé describir la mini pelea entre Fliqpy y Smiling, ¿a que sí?  
¿Qué le habrá dicho Flaky a Fliqpy para calmarlo tanto que olvidó su navajita? ¿No les pica el gusanito de la curiosidad? ¡Porque a mi si, jé xD!**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Llevo días investigando y como anteriormente dije, Smiling sufre de trastorno de bipolaridad, estudie mucho la enfermedad y debo decir que encaja perfectamente con ella UvU.  
En este capítulo ya transcurrieron meses desde el "nacimiento" de Smiling, quizá un año, eso se los dejo a su imaginación oVo pero deben ser cuestión de meses o un año casi completo, comprenderán en el siguiente y último cap, habrá una pareja sorpresa 7u7 además, Smiling es un anti-héroe, quizás nunca la ponga de villana, pero ella no "salvará" a alguien que no sea Lumpy, a menos que la convenga en algo o deba algún favor, porque es Smiling xD  
** **Hipnos es el Dios del Sueño en la mitología griega y Morfeo es su hijo, realmente.(cofcofseleyócasitodalamitologíagriegacofcof)**

 **Esta historia ya casi llega a su fin y agradezco de todo corazón a quienes leen, en especial a SarEma29 y edpol, el siguiente capítulo es el final.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!  
**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué.**


	5. Splendont y Smiling

**Disclaimer:  
Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si no a Mondo Media. Lo único mío es la historia y la Oc. Hecho sin fines de lucro y de una fan para fans. **

**Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **De contraparte a contrapartes**

 **Summary:  
** Cuando Lumpy mira a ese héroe, lo único que pasa por su retrasada mente son muchas preguntas; como ¿es él un humano? ¿por qué está dotado de poderes? ¿podré yo tener esos poderes? Lumpy era todo, menos un genio y aún sabiendo eso, había decidido llevar su plan para obtener o duplicar esos poderes, lo que nunca esperó de su experimento es que este saliera demasiado mal, creando a otro ente similar a Splendid.

* * *

 **-Splendont & Smiling-  
** **Una navaja con sangre seca  
** **Corazón con Venda**

Caminó por entre los árboles, necesitaba relajarse ¡pero no podía! _Su navaja._ Era la navaja que Sneaky y Mouse Kaboom le habían regalado antes del _accidente_ , por eso _amaba_ esa navaja. Volvió a esculcar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los de la mochila que llevaba con él. _Se había ido de campamento,_ esto era algo como _homenaje_ a sus queridos amigos, suspiró y miró al cielo. Una estela roja lo desubicó, _¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿precisamente él?_ El pelirrojo descendió y se apoyó en uno de los árboles, Flippy tenía aún la mano dentro de la mochila.

— ¿Buscas algo? ¿Eh? ¿Flippy?

— Eso a ti no te incumbe.

— Pensé que eras amable con todos, _¿no?_

— Contigo no.

Sacó la navaja del bolsillo de la sudadera, dando pasos pausados.— ¿Es esto lo que buscas? —Se la tendió, tal cual, con algo de sangre seca. Flippy se asustó.

— ¿M-Me la robaste? —Frunció el ceño y torció los labios, en un _lindo_ gesto de enojo.

— Dime una cosa… ¿por qué dañas todo lo que quiero?

La cara de Flippy se puso tan pálida como una hoja de papel.— ¿Le hice daño?

Splendont sonrió divertido y esto solo alteró más a Flippy.— No, no mucho —Antes de que el aludido rozara con sus dedos la navaja, el pelirrojo la quitó de repente.— Al menos, ¿hablamos de la misma persona?

— ¿Es… sobre Flaky?

Splendont soltó una amarga carcajada.— Hace mucho tiempo dejé de hablar de ella, tu mismo lo sugeriste ¡oh! _Creo que ese no eras tú_.

Apretó los dientes.— _¡Já!_ ¿Entonces de quién hablamos?

Se despeinó, revolviendo con ambas manos el cabello. Desesperado.— ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Solo…! Agh, olvídalo, no es importante, no para ti. —Lanzó la navaja y Flippy la atrapó limpiamente.

* * *

— ¿Te fuiste a agarrar a golpes con el de verde?

— ¡Flippy, mujer! ¡Flip- AGH! ¡Mierda!

— ¡No te muevas! —Presionó más suave donde estaba la herida de la cabeza.— ¡Papá! ¡Trae más vendas!

— ¡Voy! —Con la única mano que tenía, trajo un botiquín. Casi corriendo.

Todo su cabello aqua estaba atado o más bien, sostenido por un improvisado amarre de pañuelo rojo. Dejó el botiquín a un costado de la chica.

— ¿Te ayudo con algo?

— ¿Russell? —Splendont lo miró perplejo.

— Oh, ¿fuiste tu el chico que ayudó a _nuestra_ Smiling?

— ¿Nuest…? —Smiling le tapó la boca con su mano.

— ¿Puedes ir a preparar limonada, _papi_? —Russell sonrió amable y se dirigió a la cocina.

Splendont, impaciente, mordió la mano de Smiling.— ¿Russell es también tu padre?

— Agresivo… —Murmuró, con un aire de tristeza. Splendont se sintió culpable.

— Yo… lo siento… —Tomó la mano que había mordido entre las suyas, desvió la mirada.— Smiling, gracias. —Acarició la mano, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. Muy abochornado y _sin saber por qué_.

— No importa. —Comenzó a vendar su antebrazo, indiferente.— Estás muy rojo, quizás tengas fiebre.

Splendont solo cerró los ojos y dejo que la chica limpiara las pocas heridas que tenía, un poco más tarde Russell regresó con limonada que el chico disfrutó bastante. Había querido evitar pelea con ese loco veterano y las cosas habían salido peor, no solo había tenido una pelea con Fliqpy, también había recurrido a la _idiota_ chica para sanar o limpiar sus heridas y esto le reveló que Russell era pareja de Lumpy —el padre de la chica en cuestión— y no solo eso, si no que la chica se comportaba como herida con él y luego lo trataba de manera bastante indiferente. _Fue entonces que recordó el trastorno de bipolaridad del que ella sufría._ Pensar que se quedaría ahí esa noche le hizo retorcerse en ese sofá rojo opaco.

* * *

Splendont escuchaba junto a Smiling la charla que los padres de esta llevaban a cabo. El chico tenía todo el rostro rojo hasta las orejas; mientras que ella solo cantaba pérdida una tenebrosa canción de cuna que no aliviaba a Splendont. Se iba a volver loco en esa casa.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar? ¡No sabemos que intenta con nuestra linda Smiling!

— Te digo que el chico venía bastante herido, dudo que al menos pueda caminar sin la ayuda de ella.

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de cantar.— _Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar_ —Splendont tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Dónde dormirá?

— Pues creo que la cama de Smiling es lo suficiente espaciosa, ¡Lumpy! ¡Por Dios! Sabes que ella no es así.

— No, no, no, ¡me niego!

Se abrazó a Splendont, de manera sistemática.— _duerme y sueña, «porque el mundo es cruel»_ —A pesar de estar en el segundo piso, escuchaban toda la discusión que se situaba en la sala.

El chico se sorprendió por el agarre, pero estaba tan perturbado que no dijo nada.— Debería irme, no quiero ser una molestia.

— No sucederá nada, ¿o qué sugieres? ¿Qué se venga a dormir al sofá?

— ¡Eso es justo en lo que pensaba!

— Está herido y solo será una noche.

Implementó su agarre, dejando casi inmóvil al pelirrojo.— _Siempre tu debes, mi arrullo llevar_ —Se quitó los tenis, con sus pies y subiendo estos a la cama. Quedándose en calcetines, como Splendont.

— Apenas lo conocemos.

— Fue quien ayudó a Smiling cuando la atacaron, ¿prefieres que duerma con nosotros acaso?

— N-no —Su voz se volvió turbia y cohibida.

Se acomodó más entre las sabanas, sin dejar de abrazarlo.— _así yo estaré junto a ti, «aunque no sea así »_ —Finalizó su rara canción y se durmió.

Splendont se sintió abandonado en esa incómoda conversación, su _pareja_ de batalla se había rendido ante Hipnos. Muy pronto, la conversación pasó a volverse o ser simples murmullos, quizás era porque ambos estaban gritando o por su desarrollado oído, pero ya daba igual, unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y parecieron detenerse por un minutos que Splendont sintió por horas para después irse. Cuando lo hizo, pudo acostarse y sin dejar de ser abrazado por Smiling, durmió tranquilo. Nunca _luego de Flaky_ había podido dormir como ahora y lo gozó demasiado.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, se descubrió a él mismo abrazándola a ella y también un sentimiento de alivio como nunca antes. La chica aún seguía durmiendo en sus brazos y sin ninguna molestia, vaya esa _idiota_ después de todo, era una de los mejores desastres que le había pasado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, despertando a Smiling.— ¿¡Aquí no pasó nada!? —Entró un exaltado Lumpy, con una escopeta y detrás de este, un Russell avergonzado por la actitud del primero.

Smiling se talló un ojo.— Ya bajo a desayunar… Oh, sigues aquí. —Comentó bastante indiferente y tranquila.

Russell tomó por los hombros a Lumpy y lo echó a patadas de la habitación, para entrar él y cerrar la puerta.— Si quieres, puedes quedarte a desayunar Splendont, no hay problema.

— Lumpy es un problema. —Señaló la puerta, que parecía que se caería en algún momento por los golpes.

— Se le pasará en un rato, les espero abajo. —Avisó y abrió la puerta, empujando a Lumpy lejos de ella.

Smiling se levantó y estiró, sacándose la camisa negra y reemplazando esta por una blanca de mangas cortas con estampado de gatitos, similar al blanco de la blusa de tirantes que llevaba.

— Deberíamos darnos prisa. —Splendont solo suspiró, sin moverse del lugar. Smiling se acercó y tomó la cara de Splendont entre sus manos.

El chico se ruborizó al ver directamente los ojos amarillentos de la chica.— ¿Q-Qué haces?

Smiling besó su nariz y luego su frente.— No seas holgazán y date prisa. —Diciendo todo esto, salió de la habitación en pantuflas rojas.

Splendont sonrió, nunca se había sentido así. Ni siquiera con Flaky. Estaba feliz, pero eso no sería algo que demostraría; estaba muy aliviado, porque ahora su corazón, _era un corazón con venda_.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
Quedó muy incoherente el final, ¿no? :v Se quieren, se aman, pero ¡quizás haga secuela! No pude crear una historia tan extensa, sólo una serie de escenas centradas en un mismo tema y debo admitir que no quedó tan mal como pensaba, sin embargo, en la FanSage que yo creé, ellos se quedaran más juntos que el pegamento kola derretido(?)** **  
Admito que soy un poquito fan del Lumpy x Russell y en un futuro, les haré un one-shot de como se volvieron pareja, pero si soy sincera, no sé que escribir. El yaoi no es mi fuerte. ¿A qué les tomó por sorpresa la pareja, no?  
Lumpy intenta ser buen padre awwww, ¿no les parece tierno xD?**

 **Aclaraciones:  
La casa que describo es la del episodio Junk in the Trunk, siendo exacta, donde vemos el elefante mascota de Lumpy.  
La canción que Smiling canta si existe, solo que la edité para que quedara más perturbadora xD  
Por cierto, cuando Smiling durmió, creyó que el se iría por el comentario que hizo al respecto, por si las dudas.  
** **Splendont no es homofóbico, solamente fue algo que le sorprendió al respecto.**

 **Este pequeño fanfic al fin llegó a su fin uwu quizás y suba un bonus aquí mismo, pero no estoy muy segura. Agradecimientos especiales a SarEma29 que me brindó apoyo, de verdad, muchísimas gracias ; u ;. Espero que les haya simpatizado mi querida Smiling :D porque a partir de ahora saldrá en los fanfics que deba ya sea como mero relleno, protagonismo o secundario. En cuanto a Flippy, de verdad quería describir una pelea super sangrienta con mucha mucha sangre, pero no, este fic no trataba de como Flippy mata todo lo que se mueve (a excepción de Flaky, claro está :D).**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué.**


End file.
